


这听着像求婚【闪博】（ABO慎入）

by lardyan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 魔都SLO7现场完售感谢！这几天会陆续放出这篇的后续内容。北极冰冷CP群广告时间闪博冷cp抱团 571164144美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人————————————————————注意：重点！ABO设定私设，OOC严重，打乱了原剧几个故事的时间线。因为DC世界的复杂性从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入作者号称错别字小王子PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢【闪电侠the flash】【闪博】这听着像求婚PPS。重点！ABO设定私设，OOC严重，打乱了原剧几个故事的时间线。慎入慎入慎入！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 魔都SLO7现场完售感谢！
> 
> 这几天会陆续放出这篇的后续内容。
> 
> 北极冰冷CP群广告时间
> 
> 闪博冷cp抱团 571164144
> 
> 美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 注意：
> 
> 重点！ABO设定私设，OOC严重，打乱了原剧几个故事的时间线。
> 
> 因为DC世界的复杂性
> 
> 从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界
> 
> 作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG
> 
> 所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了
> 
> 无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入
> 
> 作者号称错别字小王子
> 
> PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢
> 
> 【闪电侠the flash】【闪博】这听着像求婚
> 
> PPS。重点！ABO设定私设，OOC严重，打乱了原剧几个故事的时间线。
> 
> 慎入慎入慎入！

Barry Allen，以神速力自诩是世界上最快的人，所以，反应力当然绝对不可能差。

但此时此刻，他震惊的站在用粒子加速器改造的，本该用来关押超能力者的单间牢房前，没办法做出任何反应。耳边是Joe和Harrison——地球二的这个Harrison，背叛了他的这个男人，隔着玻璃和还在因为选择和背叛问题而争执，但Barry无法集中精神。

Harrison Wells是个Omega，他怎么可能是个Omega？

 

Barry和Joe隔着牢笼看着HarrisonWells。

“我只是想问，为什么？”

“我说过我会背板你，我说过ZOOM会逼我在女儿和你之间做出选择，我也说过，作为父亲，我永远都会优先选择Jesse。”那么义正言辞，就好像他什么都没有做错。

“你选错边了。”Joe一开始就对他没有好感，一直都没有放下戒心，只是Barry不知为何对对方毫不怀疑，一头热的示好，果然这个男人是不可信的。

“是吗？我很怀疑，因为在我看来，我所做的是在牺牲自己女儿换取你儿子的平安。”

“你这是想要我安抚你吗？”Joe嗤之以鼻。

“我要你们做的，是把我送回地球二，”Harrison放弃和Joe交流，清澈透亮的蓝眼睛盯着青年。

Barry皱起眉，Harrison的眼神那么坚决，那双从一开始就像是蛊惑着他，让他飞蛾扑火般想要相信的眼睛，“那么你的Jesse怎么办？”

“救出Jesse是我的责任，不是你们的，”这个男人就这么冷静的提出他自以为最好的建议，“把我送回去，用聚爆反应堆把缺口关闭，关闭所有的缺口，这样ZOOM就永远不可能到你们这儿来了。”

“ZOOM不可能放过你，Jay也无法帮你，你会没命的。”无论如何，Barry还是不希望这个人死，即使因为他的背叛差点害死了Iris。

玻璃那边的人叹了口气，“他不会杀我，只有这种时候我才会认同他那愚蠢的Alpha信条，也许会被他关押折磨永不见天日，但只有最没用的Alpha才会亲手杀死Omega，杀了我只会伤害他可怜的Alpha自尊心。”

Barry愣在那，Harrison刚刚是说他自己是Omega吗？不可置信的回头向Joe求证这不是他的幻觉，然而同样一脸震惊的黑人警探让Barry觉得一切更显得那么不真实。

Harrison Wells是个Omega，他怎么可能是个Omega？

此时此刻，对方因为之前被Joe那拳揍出血的嘴角，显得格外的刺目。

他怎么可能是个Omega？他竟然是个Omega！

“无论如何，这不是你该担心的事情，考虑下我的建议，这是最好的解决办法。”

 

 

所有人都在为这个消息感到不可置信，虽然从来没有人问过，但又有谁会去问呢？Eobard Thawne假扮的Dr. Wells太迷惑人心了，那个即使用了遮盖剂有时还能散发着黑方酒味道的Alpha，不择手段心狠手辣的假Wells让所有人在地球二的Harrison Wells出现的时候，都毫不犹豫的自觉将对方划入了Alpha的阵营。

况且Harrison的表现也完全不像一个需要保护的Omega，他总是端着枪恨不得抢在所有人前面冲上战场。

身为Bate的Caitlin突然想起了什么，她记起那次Harrison被Patty射中生命垂危的时候，她似乎有闻到一股非常非常淡的味道，淡到她还以为是错觉。

“我不确定，我的鼻子可没你们这些Alpha这么敏感，我是说，我和Cisco没有发现很正常，但你们这些Alpha就一点都没感觉到吗？”她插着腰，作为女性，对弱势群体总有点感同身受的偏向性。

Barry和Joe都摇了摇头。

“现在想起来，上次他和EobardThawne之间奇怪的张力也可以解释的通了，”Caitlin继续说道，“那种像是出自本能的排斥和抗拒，以及Thawne对他一再的试探和表现出的兴趣。”

“什么？”Barry惊讶的喊出声。

Caitlin有些被他吓到，捅了下身边的Cisco，无辜躺枪的黑发青年只能接下去，“Harry从头到尾都把枪口对准他，保持五米以上的距离，你要知道，以逆闪的速度，用枪根本没有威慑力，但是Thawne还是回头看了他好多次。”

“为什么没人和我说？”

两人一起耸肩，“我们以为你知道啊，毕竟你们才是Alpha。”

“其实如果你们不介意我可以问一下Jay，虽然我不想这样说，但上次他替Harrison取出子弹得到感谢后的反应，就像是个Alpha得到了Omega的称赞一样，一点都看不出两人之前有不合。我觉得他应该是知情的，毕竟他们都来自地球二，还都是名人。”

在所有人同意后，他们通过电话从Jay Garrick那得到了证实。

“在抓住光博士的时候，他不是给自己打抑制剂了吗，就在操作台那儿，你们都看到了却没说什么，我以为你们都知道。”Jay在电话那头说道。

“我们都以为他是Alpha，因为怕被光博士的Omega信息素的影响，才给自己打Alpha抑制剂。”Joe解释。

“光博士是个Bate，”那头传来了叹息声，“你们对于分辨属性这事究竟是有多迟钝。”

“我想是因为我和Cisco是Bate，而Barry原来也是个Bate，是有了神速力后才转变成Alpha，所以对这事还不太擅长，至于Joe，可能是因为他们碰到的机会太少，所以也没机会辨别出来。”

最后Jay Garrick特意提醒他们，不要太相信Harrison Wells。

十五年来，作为一个失去伴侣的Omega，没有依附任何一个示好的Alpha，只靠着抑制剂独自带着孩子成功创办了S.T.A.R. Labs，即使被曝光了粒子加速器爆炸的事实，也不能阻止地球二上那些把他当成励志英雄般盲目崇拜的傻子。他是一个非常有手段的男人，说不定会利用自己的Omega属性操控那些没脑子的Alpha为他办事。

“他不会，”Barry很肯定的为Harrison辩护，“他不是这种人。”

“别自欺欺人了，Barry，”Jay苦笑着说道，“他会在不知不觉中影响你的判断，你会发现渐渐的自己做的任何决定都朝着他所期望的方向发展，相信我，我知道是因为我也曾经经历过。”

挂断通讯后，大家都保持着沉默，这不是某一个人可以决定的事，需要所有人意见一致。

尴尬的氛围持续了几秒，Cisco打破沉默，“难怪他那么喜欢摔东西，我现在可以原谅他的混蛋行为了，毕竟骨肉情深，我是说，虽然同样是爸爸，但是自己肚子里生出来的更……”看了眼不赞同的Joe，他又缩了回去，“当我没说，我只想说，他说过Jesse是他的全世界。”

“所以因为他是Omega我们就要原谅他的所做作为了？”Joe摇了摇头，“我可不能苟同。”

一时间大家做不了决定。

“我会和他一起去救出Jesse，”Barry率先表达了自己的决定，“事关家人时我们都会犯错，平心而论，难道你不会为了Iris而对ZOOM妥协吗？Cisco？Caitlin？”

最终，大家都被闪电侠说服了，HarrisonWells被放了出来，前提是，再也没有任何秘密。

 

 

Barry，Caitlin，Cisco，Joe，以及出院的Iris，在三天后的晚上，围坐在S.T.A.R. Labs的主控制室内，只开了一个灯，点了一桌Big Belly Burger的外卖，硬是将计划好的审讯变成了夜谈故事会。

穿着黑色长袖T恤的Harrison挑高了眉，他可没预料过会被这样对待，他是没拿个喇叭到处宣扬自己是个Omega，但现在这种被当成需要被保护被同情的状况可不是他喜欢的。

“我很惊讶你们的决定，不可否认我很感激你们最终决定让Barry和Cisco跟我一起回去救Jesse，但这是什么情况？”

“我们想要了解你究竟发生了什么，毫无保留，没有秘密，这样我们才能重新信任你。”Joe作为最有权力提出这个要求的人，毕竟Iris才刚出院。

“我想要相信你，所以请你让我相信你。”Barry坐在Harrison的对面，认真地看着他的眼睛，想要从空气中嗅出一丝属于对方的味道。

Joe撞了下Barry，这孩子好端端的竟然在一个Omega面前释放他的Alpha信息素，还是在不自觉的情况下。

在场的剩下的三个Bate都没意识到有什么不对劲，只是看到Wells走到操控台旁边拉开一个抽屉，取出一支抑制剂，熟练地从手臂注射进体内。

Caitlin向Barry使了个眼色，示意他把抽屉整个拿来，只见一眨眼的功夫，Barry就捧着整个抽屉塞给了生物学博士鉴定。

Harrison的脸色不太好看，但并没有多说什么，空气中弥漫着属于Barry的信息素味道，像阳光大地，混合着广藿香天竺兰蒲公英以及橙子的味道，层次丰富鲜明，年轻却坚定执着。这并不是他第一次闻到，上一次，在抓获光博士的时候，Barry的急躁不安让他无意中泄露了信息素。而自己，这么大把年纪竟然会被一个刚觉醒没多久、干净冲动的年轻Alpha影响，看来抑制剂的作用比他预想的更快失去效用。

“博士，”Caitlin的脸色比他更难看，“你知道自己在干什么吗？”她看着抽屉里十支装的剂量盒里还剩下七管液体，“这是三倍于正常浓度的抑制剂，只是一个月我就看到你打了两支，如此严重的耐药性，你要知道……”

“Snow，”Harrison制止了她，“没几年我就再也不会需要这个了，我心里有数。”

他没有说这是他来到地球一之后的第三针，第二针是在他受伤醒来后注射的，幸好发现的人只有Jay Garrick，无法控制的信息素是他最头疼的问题，现在已经过了最难熬的那些年，再过几年腺体会随着生育功能的丧失而最终失去功能，所有问题都会迎刃而解，也许吧。

“并不是这样的，”作为生物学博士的Caitlin急忙解释，“你依赖高浓度高强度抑制的后果是体内腺体的完全紊乱甚至崩溃，也许这会让你的Omega体质彻底消失，但也有可能造成强制进入无限期的发情期直至身体无法承受，那会要了你的命的博士，你必须严肃对待这件事。”

叹了口气，他当然知道，“我们之后再来讨论这个问题，现在，你们到底想知道些什么？”

“我不知道，秘密什么的，比如，你的真实身份是个外星人，或者Jesse不是你生的，是用培养皿……”Cisco总是那个最不怕死的，他如愿得到了Harrison朝他扔来的注射器。

Jesse当然是他的女儿，他和Tess的女儿，他自己生的女儿。

一开始他觉得孩子是累赘，他们又小、又吵、又爱到处乱跑，他需要的只是科学和工作就能得到快乐和幸福。但是Tess想要个孩子，作为一个Alpha的属性并不太突出，更偏向Bate的女性Alpha，不能自己生下孩子的Tess用了两年说服Harrison用地球二的先进科技为他们俩诞下Jesse。

接着，他对孩子所有的看法都变了，当他抱着自己孕育的这个小小生命，感受着血脉相连，女婴的哭声，她的笑容，他能想到的所有幸福，全部成了拥有Jesse的爱。她是他的一切，他的天使，尤其是在Tess过世后，Jesse就是他的全世界。

Harrison Wells想要给他的孩子全世界，通过他唯一会的事情，科学和研究。他拼命的工作，用过量的抑制剂度过无数个发情期，只是为了成为一个最温柔完美的父亲，为了让他的孩子能为拥有这样一个父亲而自豪。

最初的几年没有任何问题，一切都进行的很顺利，直到后来，随着时间的推移，Tess当年本就有先天残缺的标记变得越来越薄弱，加上抑制剂的滥用，身体渐渐负荷不了。有一些不知天高地厚的Alpha开始想着趁虚而入，毕竟在地球二，Omega已经不多见了。再者，拥有Harrison Wells就等于拥有了地位名誉和财富，那几年，不堪其扰的Harrison脾气越来越暴躁，耐心越来越差，在家里面对女儿时的欢笑温柔和在工作时简直判若两人。

再接着就是地下粒子加速器的爆炸，最可怕的噩梦从那时开始。

超能力破坏者开始频繁作乱，警察无法有效实施抓捕，知道有很大原因是自己的失误才造成这种现状的Harrison着手和警方合作，提供有针对性的高科技武器和解决方法。

然后ZOOM出现了，那个象征着死亡和疯狂的城市鬼影让所有人束手无策。为此，在女儿的鼓励下，Harrison站在了媒体面前公开表示自己会竭尽全力帮助警方抓住这个恶魔。并且以一个Omega的身份号召所有Alpha保护好自己的家人朋友，有能力的人应该挺身而出，共同对抗这个共同的敌人，不要畏惧，不要向魔鬼低头。

直播结束后不到一小时，闪电侠就找上了他，JayGarrick说佩服他的勇气，愿意以一个Alpha的身份保护他免受ZOOM的迫害。Harrison不留情面狠狠嘲笑了他并且将人赶走，任何人，任何一个试图重新标记他的人都有着别的目的，正常的Alpha怎么可能想要一个曾经被别人标记过，高龄还有个这么大的孩子的Omega呢？后来回想起来，这大概是他做出的第二个错误选择，第一个，是粒子加速器。

之后的日子里，ZOOM在他经常活动的区域刻意留下的浓烈的腐烂的皮革和烈酒的信息素，像是要逼他屈服，又从来不正面找麻烦，就好像他要的效果是要让Wells这样的人自愿臣服他的脚下。而闪电侠像是发现了所有的问题都出在粒子加速器爆炸的问题上，处处和他公开作对。

最后，就是知道真相的Jesse表示对他失望，奇点的开启，ZOOM抓走Jesse用以威胁逼迫他为他做出夺取地球一的闪电侠，也就是Barry的神速力。

“我用了一个月找失踪的Jay Garrick，我想就算他没有胜算，但如果两个世界的闪电侠合作，至少可以帮我把Jesse救回来。只要他能救回我的女儿，我会为之前自己的态度和粒子加速器的事公开向他道歉，就算要我跪下求他也无所谓，但是最终我和所有人一样以为他在和ZOOM的战斗中死了，所以我找到缺口来到了这里，我想既然ZOOM想要这个世界的闪电侠的力量，那就意味着Barry是能够打败他的人，是他最忌惮的存在，可就在一周前，他发现了我，用Jesse逼我做出选择。”

Caitlin的眼眶已经泛红，她抓着Harrison的手，在为这个男人的遭遇感到心酸，或许他是有错，但并非不可原谅，如果换成是她遭遇这些事，说不定已经不会反抗，向命运低头了。

Iris也紧紧抓着Joe的手，父女俩对望了一眼，她此刻想到同样身为一个单身父亲的Joe把她带大有多不容易，而Wells甚至是个失去了Alpha的Omega。

有些别扭的Cisco在听完故事后想着，他以为自己在这里的生活已经够写成电视剧了，就算再多灾多难，至少他有一个像家人一样彼此照应的好团队，而Harry，他坚持叫他Harry，是在一个人扛着这一切。“好吧，”他管不住自己的嘴，“下次你朝我乱扔东西的时候我保证不抱怨了。”

而Barry，他只是静静地看着这个大了他十九岁的男人，不知道自己应该做什么反应才是对的，他该感到心疼吗？是的他心疼极了，恨不得冲上去抱着对方让他靠在自己的肩头放下所有重担。他该感到松口气吗？是的他松了口气，Harrison没有屈服于ZOOM也没有接受Jay提出的Alpha的保护。他该对自己感到不耻吗？是的他对自己的Alpha本能感到羞耻，在知道这个HarrisonWells是Omega后体内就开始蠢蠢欲动的绮丽念想，这不是朋友该有的想法。

如果他还是Beta或许就不会这样纠结了，会只停留在师长和家人的感情上，就像对Joe那样的敬爱……是吗？Barry问自己，是这样吗？

被棕绿色的双眸一直盯着，当事人用了三秒钟怀疑自己的抑制剂是不是已经失效了，他立即排除了这不切实际的想法，就算抑制剂失效，以他现在的身体状况以及不再充满吸引力的信息素，不足以满足一个正值青春，精力旺盛的正常年轻Alpha，更别提是拥有神速力的Barry，“我不需要你们的同情或者理解，事情最初就是因为我的实验造成的，这是我自作自受，但是Jesse什么都不知道，她那么无辜，那么善良，我愿意用一切去换她回来。”

“我一定会去救Jesse，我保证。”

“即使我背叛过你？”

“你自首了，虽然你口口声声说自己不惜任何代价，但你为了我……为了不再连累我们，甚至想要独自一人回去面对ZOOM，而你明知道这没有任何胜算。”

Wells沉默了一会儿，他想要从Barry的眼睛里看出什么隐藏的信息，可对方如此坦荡，“Allen，”每一次当他用Allen来称呼Barry的时候，就代表他是真的很严肃，“我不是传统意义上代表正义的那种人，不值得你豁出性命帮我，所以你老实告诉我，你想要什么？”

“你是一个比你自己以为的要好得多的人，我不知道在地球二的情况如何，但在这，我是真的关心你，我们每一个人都是真心实意地想帮你，如果你非要让我提出一个理由才能安心的话，那我的条件是，你得尽快让Caitlin好好帮你检查下身体。”

“是的，”生物学年轻美女博士频频点头，“这事已经拖不得了。”

叹了口气，为什么他们不能放过他？他缺乏处理这种关系的经验，害怕自己会陷入这种温情中无法抽身，“先救出我的女儿。”

“你不是一个人在对抗ZOOM，你还有我们。”

Harrison摇头，他想要拜托这个真诚简单的孩子，别对他这么好，在他背叛了之后还能这样毫无芥蒂的再次接受，“你就是个十岁的孩子，Barry，最多十岁。”说完他忍不住揉着自己的眉角笑了起来，这大概是他从女儿被绑架后第一次露出真正的笑容，不知道为什么Barry总是能引起他内心柔软的那一面。

在场的所有人都面面相觑感到意外，大家都是第一次见到这位总是怒气冲冲不耐烦的Dr. Wells的笑容，甚至连语气都变得柔软的不可思议，他和逆闪扮演的假Wells的笑容那么不一样，不是带着鼓励或是看透一切充满深意的微笑，更像是面对一个不听话的孩子无奈妥协的宠溺笑容。

Barry有些看傻了，他再次问自己，如果Harrison不是Omega，自己还会在夜晚的梦里对他做些难以启齿的事吗？

“我得纠正之前对你说的话，如果除了Jesse外我还能有个儿子，倒是希望他能有像你这样的性格，只要你不怕挨骂，下次我会在自己的工作台旁给你留个位子。”

“打断一下，那是‘我的’工作台，在你来之前是我的工作台，我的工作室。”Cisco总是很会挑准时间插入话题。

“是门口刻着你的名字还是你买下了那，Ramon？”

“我可不是个孩子。”看着俩人的互动，Barry不高兴地插嘴。

这下大家都乐了起来，气氛一下子轻松了不少。

“很高兴知道你不止十岁，Allen先生，”Harrison觉得今晚这种奇怪的聚会该结束了，“我纠正，不是十岁的孩子，而是年轻Alpha的自尊。”他和Joe对视了一眼，看到对方也笑着摇了摇头，“那么，晚安各位。”

Barry看着对方的背影，直到人挥了挥手手消失在视线外，他已经有了答案。

 

 

地球二的一切和地球一是如此的相似又那么不同，熟知同伴的身份倒错，同样的脸完全不同的性格，相似的经历却又截然不同的发展。刚踏足时的兴奋和激动很快就被一桩桩紧急情况击碎，即便Harrison多次严正警告过Barry和Cisco，但当他们面对另一个世界的自己时，面对冰霜杀手和死亡风暴时，面对每一个和自己息息相关的人时，天性善良的他们依然被自身的感情影响了判断，一切都和原先计划的完全不同。

在Barry被ZOOM抓走后，Cisco和Harrison只能向被Barry绑架回来这个世界的Barry Allen坦白了一切，和Iris West联手冒险一试。

他们赌冰霜杀手和他们认识的CaitlinSnow仍有一丝相同，无论如何别无选择的他们，必须救回他们的Barry，救回Jesse。

在他们攀登悬崖之前，Cisco看见Harry又打了一针抑制剂，饶是他这样的Bate都知道这可绝对不是什么好事，他默默记下了时间，回头一定要去Barry和Caitlin那儿告状。

Barry在玻璃牢笼里看见Cisco的时候是诧异和担忧，但Harrison出现时他的目光完全被吸引过去，“Dr. Wells。”他轻轻地呼唤，而对方置若罔闻，笔直地冲向自己的女儿，将人紧紧拥入怀中，父女二人的眼眶都红红的，看到这一幕的Barry发自内心地为他感到高兴，没有发现自己的眼睛也跟着酸胀。

在颇费一番周折后所有人都重获自由，正想要撤退时，ZOOM突然回来了，冰霜杀手的通风报信让他们被逮个正着。

Jesse被Harrison护在身后，所有人都知道他们毫无胜算，皮革和烈酒的Alpha信息素味道浓烈的程度昭示着当事人的盛怒。

“ZOOM，”Barry向前一步，他必须做些什么，“放他们走。”

Harrison比勇敢的青年更往前，“你所需要的只有我和Barry，”身后的左手紧紧抓着Jesse的手臂，“让剩下的人离开。”

ZOOM缓缓歪过头，像是听见了什么笑话，蓝色的闪光一闪而过，Harrison被撞倒在地，Jesse被ZOOM扣住脖子。

恐惧的女孩哭出了声，作为父亲的心已经被彻底击碎，“你到底想要干什么。”

“你说得对，或许我现在还不能杀你们两个，但我可以把你可爱的Omega女儿扔进满是Alpha的疯子监狱里。”

“不！”

“我原以为我们可以好好合作，也期待过拥有你这样一个可以帮我完成一切愿望的无与伦比的Omega，但既然事情已经到了这个地步，”慢慢摘下黑色的头罩，满意地欣赏所有人震惊的目光，“Dr. Wells，”ZOOM，或者说，地球二的闪电侠JayGarrick冷笑一声，“我本想更绅士些，但看来你更喜欢在全世界直播的镜头前跪着求我成为你的Alpha。”

Barry的信息素突然爆发，“不！”他扶起已经绝望的Harrison，他绝不允许这样的事情发生，绝不行。

“噢，Barry，Barry，”Jay好笑地摇头，“你看，我知道你们每一个人的弱点和最在乎的人，而你的速度不够阻止我杀死他们每一个，告诉我，你能做什么呢？”

“总会有办法的，”Barry坚定地说道，“我相信希望，总会有办法阻止你的。”

ZOOM爆笑了很久，Harrison重复了一遍“希望，”他贴着Barry的耳朵说道，“找到机会就带着他们跑，如果我没能跟上你们，记得替我照顾好Jesse，彻底关闭缺口，所有的缺口。”

“你在说什么？”

扔掉手中的枪，Harrison挣开Barry的手走向ZOOM，“我会照你说的做，满足你所有的愿望，无论你是要速度，还是毁灭世界，不需要别人，我都可以帮你做到，”一步步走近，“就只是，放过Jesse，让她跟他们走吧。”

ZOOM松开了掐着Jesse脖子的手，近距离盯着Harrison的脸，“态度不错，”每个字都拖长音，“但是，不行。”一把将人提起砸在身后锈迹斑斑的铁门上，慢慢收紧掌心，眯着眼愉悦地看着那张因为无法呼吸渐渐憋红的脸。不，他不会杀了这个傲慢的Omega，就像他自己说的，Wells很有用，而从精神和肉体上同时击垮他更有趣。

就在Barry无法再忍受自己的无能为力准备拼死一搏时，两道极具攻击力的冰霜从背后袭击了ZOOM，迫使他回头阻挡攻击。

同时，Harrison不知从哪里摸出三根针剂狠狠扎入ZOOM的身体。

Barry瞅准时机将Harrison救下，所有人站到了这个世界的Caitlin身后。

“别发呆了，我挡不了他多久，还不快走！”双手持续放出冰雪，已经竭尽全力。

“Caitlin，你怎么办？”Cisco担心地问道。

“小家伙，这种时候就管好你自己的小命吧，”嗤笑了对方，空气中突然弥漫着风信子的香味，“Dr. Wells，”她最后说道，“偶尔我也会幻想，如果几年前我接受了S.T.A.R. Labs的邀请，是不是一切都会不一样，如果我和Ronnie能成为你的学生就好了。”

Harrison没有迟疑，“你会是最优秀的生物学家，医学博士，Snow，毫无疑问。”

“谢谢，”像是最后绽放的蓝色风信子，“快带他们走吧，我快支撑不了了。”

点了点头，拍了拍Barry的肩，他们必须离开了。

 

回到S.T.A.R.Labs后，Barry交代了自己的二重身以及Iris尽快离开中城避难，转过身他忐忑地面对Harrison，“你们有安全的地方去吗？”

“如果你看到了满大街都是ZOOM通缉我的海报以及电视里循环播放我的照片的话，就会知道答案了。”

“Wells如果你要跟我们走，现在就得出发了。”压下内心的雀跃，ZOOM不知何时就会出现。

“但是Dad，”Jesse着急起来，“我们不能就这么一走了之，我的朋友生活都在这……”

“亲爱的，只要ZOOM还活着，你在这就不会有生活，我也是，来吧，我们必须走了。”扛起自己实验室的枪，催促女儿跟上。

 

站在地球一的S.T.A.R.Labs亲眼看着聚爆反应堆把缺口关闭，Harrison Wells终于松了一口气，虽然这意味着他和Jesse永远不能回去了，但至少他们都安全了，日子总要过下去，随着时间的推移，相信自己聪明美丽的女儿会爱上这个新的世界，会在这拥有新的生活新的朋友。

不可否认，他被这个地球吸引住了，这里的难题，这里的人，喜欢这里的人们，甚至为他们所经历的事着迷，和他们一起工作让他感受到了快乐……

环视了这个房间里的所有人，他们都是善良的，正因为他们的善良，才会对Omega产生不自觉的同情和保护，而那些心存恶念的人，只会对他们以为的弱者百般欺凌。

Harrison Wells不是弱者，即便他是个Omega，也不影响他比某些Alpha们更强，他不需要别人的保护，他给人们带来奇迹，创造未来，掌控自己的生活。

叹了口气，只有他自己知道，他骗了Jesse，他们并不是没有地方可以躲避ZOOM的追捕，只是因为他自己更喜欢待在地球一，就半强制的将女儿骗了过来，枉顾了她的意愿，那么自私，那么独裁。

人们相拥着庆祝ZOOM终于不会再来破坏他们的生活，只有Barry抿着嘴不说话，这不是胜利，这只是蒙起双眼的自欺欺人，在地球二的人们依然生活在被ZOOM支配的恐惧中，他们正面临着死亡。

注意到Barry默默离开，看上去心情沉重，拍了拍Jesse的肩膀，让Snow替他的女儿好好检查下身体，自己则跟上了Barry，他需要和这个孩子谈一谈，有些事情不该让他承担。

“如果你想谈谈地球二的事情，”追上青年后，他们一起走到了Harrison的工作室，“也许我们可以交流下。”

“Dr. Wells。”Barry张了张口，有些犹豫。

“每当你不知道该怎么办的时候才会叫我Dr. Wells，想要发号施令的时候是Wells，只有在背后会喊Harrison，”揉了揉青年的脑袋，“说吧，Barry，你在想什么。”

“我只是，我不知道，我们是不是能想个办法再去地球二？我不想，我不能就这样把那里的人丢下，他们该怎么办？他们的闪电侠就是ZOOM，他们寄予希望的人正是真正伤害他们的人，我不知道……”

沉默了一会儿，Harrison摘下自己的眼镜，笔直看进Barry的眼睛里，“听我说，我匮乏的语言无法找到别的词来定义，作为闪电侠，你是人们的希望，而作为Barry Allen，你是天生的英雄。”

Barry非常惊讶他能得到这样的评价，这听起来更像是假冒Wells的Eobard Thawne说的话，而不是直来直去总是在损人的这个Harrison Wells风格。但这就是他，Barry能分辨他们两人的区别，他们的眼睛那么不同，逆闪总是不断鼓励他让他对自己充满信心，但没人能读懂他的眼睛，永远像是个无法破译的谜题，他像导师像父亲，但当他看着你，却又仿佛是透过你在看别的什么事情。而Wells，现在就在他眼前的这个男人，总是不能好好控制自己的脾气，说话带刺，喜欢看人笑话，他的眼睛总是和他内心的想法一致，当他看着你的时候，他的眼里就只有你，仿佛在强调他在和你说话，在告诉你他最真实的想法，你得仔细认真一字不落的听进去。但这也正是Barry会爱上这双眼睛爱上这个男人的原因。

“我是个自私的人，Barry，我可以为了救Jesse背叛你，为了救你们让Snow留下独自面对ZOOM，我是说冰霜杀手，ZOOM对背叛他的已经没用的人从不会手下留情，无论对方是谁，是什么属性，”他顿了顿，“我的心里不好受，但比起她我会选择你们，你看，这是大部分人会做的选择，总有优先选项。但你不同，你会考虑到每一个人，你试图拯救每一个人。可是Barry，你或许是个英雄，但你不是神。”

“我没你说的这么伟大，”有些不好意思地抓了抓自己的后脑勺，“况且，在当时的情况下，我也没法救下她，如果不是她我救不了你们任何人，可最后只能把她留在那。”

“别太自责了Allen，她的Alpha被ZOOM杀了，她深爱着Ronnie Raymond，为了他放弃了S.T.A.R. Labs的邀请，之后一步步舍弃人性走向深渊，我相信在她用最后一丝良知违抗ZOOM的时候就已经做好了心理准备，”顿了顿，“更何况，作为一个人尽皆知失去了自己Alpha的Omega，即便她幸运地活下来，境况可能也不会比死亡更好。总有恶人会趁虚而入想让有能力的Omega受自己摆布，对于她来说，带着对Raymond的爱死去会是更优先的选项。”

Barry的注意力被吸引到了别处，“你是不是也曾经生不如死？”

Harrison的神情一下子变得有些僵硬，“Allen，或许我的确是个Omega，但停止你过剩的同情和保护欲，是什么让你觉得我需要被保护？我所能做到的，我曾经做过的，不输任何一个臭屁的Alpha混蛋，甚至一次能撂倒一打没脑子的Alpha。”

看着对方生气起来，Barry连忙道歉，“我不是这个意思，我真的没有任何不尊重你的意思，噢，我是不是又说错话了……”

叹了口气，并不是真的生气，只是对于这样的话题并没有进行下去的意义，因为Barry Allen是个特别的人，他永远会想要去做一个守护者，守护亲友，守护一座城，守护世界的和平，“别再纠结地球二的事情了，过几天让Ramon用Jay Garrick留在这的那个头盔感应下就知道了。”

“我不明白？”Barry一头雾水。

“如果你这几天有时间，帮我一个忙，带Jesse好好适应这里，带她认识些靠谱的朋友，我不想让她在这觉得孤独。”

“噢，好的，我会保证她的安全。”

“你必须保证她的安全，”Harrison笑了起来，“现在，好好回去睡一觉，别乱想了，我也该回去照看Jesse了。”

“Harrison，”Barry拉住了转身欲走的人，“谢谢你。”

“是我该谢谢你，Barry，谢谢你，”难得主动张开双臂拥抱除了女儿之外的人，“谢谢你。”

 

 

几天后，大家再次聚集在S.T.A.R.Labs，Barry将Jay的那个闪电侠头盔递给Cisco，做了极大的心理准备后，Cisco鼓起勇气触碰了可以链接ZOOM的头盔。

大约过了一分钟后，脱离出震波影像的Cisco大口喘着气，“ZOOM死了，他和Eliza Harmon一样，在和绿箭侠的战斗中跑着跑着就这么消失了。”

所有人都震惊了，Barry最先反应过来，“那三针，你扎在他身上的三针？”

“嗯哼，终极速度9，我本来带着是想如果遇到极端情况时，往自己身上注射的，”Harrison像是在谈论今天天气一般的语气，“当你提到希望的时候，Barry，我想，也许心存希望会是比绝望更好的选择。”

“别，别再这么想了，我拜托你，”Barry有些后怕，“把那些牺牲自我的想法都扔掉，如果你不在了，你让Jesse一个人怎么办？”你让我怎么办？后半句硬生生卡在了喉咙里。

“我知道你会照顾好Jesse的。”

“请你自己照顾，她需要的是一个父亲。”而我也需要你，要你活着。

“Olive的箭上也有，”Cisco插嘴道，“你和你们那的绿箭侠认识？”

“有过一面之缘，在他还是个毛头小子的时候，我在他的论文上写过‘滚去你的派对吧，别再污染我的眼睛了。’这样的评语。”

“可你是什么时候？”

“既然ZOOM想要速度，我就成全他，在我们离开之前，我给星城发了加密信息，给绿箭侠留了六支五倍浓度的终极速度9，我相信以他喜欢将所有重担和责任都往自己身上扛的性格，应该不会坐视不理，尤其是解决方案已经放在他的面前，只要执行就行了。”

“但是以我们这的经验，绿箭侠如果单独对阵急速者，并没有优势，之前也是Barry和Olive合作才拿下逆闪的。”

“在地球二，他们并没有战斗过，我将手里所有关于ZOOM的资料和战斗习惯分析全部给了他，包括动用S.T.A.R. Labs所有研发的对超能力者的武器使用权限，我不知道你们这的绿箭侠是什么样的，就我对地球二的Olive Queen的了解，设陷阱请君入瓮是他最擅长的战术，而且他对抗疯子的经验比我们任何人都要多。在Snow帮我研究出终极速度9，事实又证明了它致命的副作用后，我就有过这样的想法，只是一直以来比起Queen家的夜店小魔王，我更信任Barry。”

这可真是，“幸好我们这的Olive还没见过你。”Caitlin感觉心有余悸，把绿箭侠给算计了一把这种事，还是别让当事人知道了。

“如果有机会我倒是想见见他，”挑了一边的眉毛，“无论如何，我想现在地球二已经安全了。”

“但我们回不去了，对吗？”Jesse低着头，她很高兴自己的世界安全了，可她却回不去了，被困在这个世界。

“噢，我的甜心，”Harrison连忙安慰，“别难过了好吗？这里也不错啊，我们可以重新开始，你可以在这找最好的学校，以你的聪明才智，这儿的蠢货们根本赶不上你的一个小手指头，你会成为这个地球上最智慧最美丽的女科学家。”

“天呐，这是我认识Harry吗？哈喽？请问你是我认识的Harry吗？这么肉麻的话怎么可能从你的嘴里说出来？”Cisco大呼小叫起来。

Jesse终于噗地笑了出来，“他是这样的，分为工作时的‘Dr. Wells’以及在家时的‘Sugar Daddy’两种截然相反的状态。”

“噢我亲爱的Jesse，”Caitlin连忙捂住她的嘴，“在我们这，Sugar Daddy可不是你可以拿来形容好爸爸的词汇。”

“为了庆祝我们真正摆脱了ZOOM，”Joe提议，“顺便我和Wally的关系处得非常融洽，今晚一起出去放松下？”

“附议。”Cisco率先举手。

“我们会负责把Wally带来，他和Jesse差不多大，两个孩子也能互相认识下。”Iris也兴致勃勃。

“可以吗Dad？”眨着眼期待地看向自己的父亲。

“Snow，别让他们把我的宝贝带坏了，”勉为其难地点头，“Allen，你记住你向我保证过Jesse的绝对安全。”

“你不一起来吗？”Barry有些失落。

“不了，今天确认了ZOOM的死讯，我终于可以睡个安稳觉了，你们去折腾吧，12点之前务必把我女儿完好无损地送回来。”

“Dad，我又不是灰姑娘。”撇了撇嘴，开心地拉着Caitlin去挑选晚上出门的衣服了。

Barry走向Harrison，拥抱了他，“太好了，这一切终于都结束了。”

这突如其来的拥抱让年长的男人有些手足无措，最终回抱了对方，“是的，再次向你表达我由衷的谢意，Barry，从今往后，我会在这帮你，直到你们再也受不了我这讨人厌的臭脾气为止。”

不由自主地收紧了怀抱，心里开出了一朵朵粉红小花，真好，这个男人不会离开了，不会走了。Barry的鼻尖似乎也闻到了一股极淡的香味，像是有人滴落的眼泪。只是这味道转瞬即逝，让他以为是自己的幻觉。

 

 

在十一点左右大家从酒吧结束狂欢，Joe带着Iris和Wally回家，Cisco打了辆出租车，Barry负责送两位女士回家，因为不想让Harrison有机会抱怨他们还女儿的时间太晚，所以三人一致决定先回S.T.A.R.Labs。

Jesse还在磨蹭着向Barry打听Wally的事，并没有被允许饮酒的少女两颊带着微红，在这个世界遇到的第一个同龄人让她兴奋异常。

Caitlin和Barry都能理解女孩儿的小心思，还特意提醒她，克制点别在她父亲面前提起太多次Wally的名字，不然Harrison准要找可怜的小伙子好好聊聊了。

但在踏进S.T.A.R.Labs后Jesse变得安静下来，加快脚步，人也显得焦躁起来。Barry从空气中嗅到一丝异样，早些时候他以为是幻觉的那个味道变得清晰起来，残留着一丝一丝融在空气中，让人忍不住想要吸入更多。

“Dad？”Jesse突然大喊着向他们的房间奔跑起来，她知道自己父亲的信息素是什么味道的，就像此时此刻她闻到的，是松针、雪和棉花的混合，淡淡的冷香。

Caitlin还在状况外，她不明白Jesse突然怎么了，作为Bate她的嗅觉可没有那么灵敏，但走到主控室的时候，她整个人慌乱起来。

原本存放Harrison三倍抑制剂的抽屉躺在地上，两个破碎的针剂和剩下的空罐上有几滴血迹，被撞开的椅子，一片狼藉的桌子，不详的预感让这位医学女博士大喊了起来。

“Jesse！Barry！”

 

 

Barry再一次站在关押超能力者的单间牢房外看着里面的Harrison Wells，已经昏迷的男人尽可能背对着外界蜷缩在角落，黑色的长袖T恤被汗水浸湿贴在皮肤上，黑色的长裤上是更深的水印，意识到那是怎么形成的Barry捂住了自己的嘴巴，飞快地冲回主控室大口喘气，他回想起一小时前他们做的决定。

大半夜紧急被叫回来的人们聚集在主控室，Caitlin说Dr. Wells一定是发现自己突如其来的发情后试图用抑制剂平复，可由于他长年累月滥用过量剂量，导致了严重的耐药性和副作用。发现抑制剂失效后他将自己反锁在这里，并给自己打了两针镇定剂，超能力都无法穿透的牢笼将他失控的信息素锁在这方寸之间。谁也不知道Wells彻底崩溃混乱的发情期会给接近他的Alpha造成什么影响，但Caitlin能确定的是，如果被强制进入无限期发情期的Harrison Wells不能控制住Omega腺体和激素的暴走，他的生命将会被消耗殆尽。

Jesse已经哭了很久，她告诉他们，这两年，只要他父亲出现的地方超过两个以上Alpha，他就会注射抑制剂，她知道这绝不是个好现象，所以才会在选大学专业的时候加上生物学，总想着如果哪一天真的出了事，自己可以帮上忙。

“所以他才会在悬崖下给自己打抑制剂，”Cisco突然想起来，“他就是为了预防Barry和ZOOM两个Alpha用信息素对抗时会影响自己。”

“我们第一次看见他打抑制剂的时候，也是Barry和Jay同时出现的时候。”Joe也想起了细节，“Jay对自己的信息素从来不刻意控制，而Barry因为光博士的事心烦焦躁也无法好好控制自己。”

“Joe你也是Alpha，”Cisco指了指，“别漏了你自己。”

“我是可以完全控制自己信息素的成熟稳重的Alpha，”瞪了眼对方，“哪像他们这种年轻气盛的混小子。”

Caitlin突然想起了什么，以她Beta的属性，上次也能微微闻到属于Harrison的信息素，想必当时已经弥漫的满屋子都是了，可之后没有一个人有反应过这问题，他必定在醒来后第一件事就是又给自己来了一针。她很自责，如果早前第一次发现时就更坚决的强迫他做检查，也许就不会到现在这个地步。

“现在的当务之急是怎么办，”Iris是他们中最冷静的一个，也许是因为他们的交集最少，她才能保持冷静，“加重抑制剂的剂量和浓度已经不行了吗？”

Caitlin摇了摇头，“他已经尝试过了，从空掉的针剂来看，他一次打了四针还是没用，我们现在能做的事很有限，我可以试着合成一些安慰剂，但没有Tess的样本，只能尝试各种不同的组合，有没有效果实在不能保证，除非……”

所有人都在等下文，Caitlin纠结着面对Jesse，“Jesse，作为已经无法保持清醒意识的病患家属，我需要你做这个决定，是否给你的父亲绑定一个Alpha。”

女孩儿惊讶的表情让Dr.Snow更不忍心，她让Jesse先坐下，“我知道Dr. Wells说过他不需要Alpha，但是现在的情况太危急了，如果能有一个固定的Alpha和他绑定，我就能按照这个特有的个体合成最有针对性的安慰剂，这样就算他的腺体无法治愈，或者Alpha离开，也可以靠人工合成的安慰剂支撑，虽然他会需要长期使用安慰剂，但最重要的是，他可以活下来。”

“你说的绑定，是指标记吗？”Jesse看到对方沉重地点了点头，“彻底覆盖我妈妈的标记，被另一个完全不认识的Alpha侵占，我父亲是绝对不会允许这种事发生的。”

“我知道一个公益组织专注帮助失去Alpha的Omega，有一些经过严格筛选的志愿者Alpha会提供帮助并严格保密。但我需要你做决定，如果你觉得不行，我们再另外想办法。”

Jesse咬着嘴唇，“他是那么骄傲的一个人，为了不在失控的时候求别人，不让自己像个没有Alpha就活不下去的卑微失败者，才会把自己关起来，才会给自己打镇定剂……不，我做不到，我决定不了，可我不能失去他，请你救救他……”

“我们还是想想别的办法……”Cisco觉得自己也快要哭了，他是不喜欢Harry的臭脾气，但是他还是很喜欢Harry的，天呐，他不知道，反正他不想Harry就这么离开他们。

Caitlin轻轻抚摸着Jesse的背，“我们再想想别的办法。”虽然这么安慰着，但她知道，所有人都知道，这是最好也是最后的办法。

“Jesse，”一直一言不发的Barry走到Jesse身边蹲下身，让自己和女孩儿保持平视，“如果你能相信我，我愿意做你父亲的Alpha。”

“Barry？”Joe皱眉表示不赞同。

Barry打断了Joe和同样想要说什么的Iris，“和属性无关，我愿意承受他醒来后的所有愤怒，我向你发誓永远不会强迫他做任何事，尊重他的每一个决定，”停了一下，“虽然会有争吵，我敢肯定会有争论，但我绝不会用Alpha的身份压制他，就算他朝我扔东西，骂我，我也绝不还手。”

Cisco捅了下身边的Caitlin，“听着都像求婚了。”

“但是……”Jesse信任Barry，她也知道她父亲信任他，比起别的任何人，也许Barry会是最好的选择，只是……

“我这么做不只是因为我想救他，我当然想救他，我不同意让别的谁来做这件事，因为我爱他，Jesse，我爱你的父亲，”老天，他终于说出来了，还以为会藏在心里一辈子，一旦第一次说出口，再说一遍就变得如此顺理成章，每一个字每一个音节都如此自然，“我爱Harrison Wells。”

一时间整个房间一片寂静。

“噢……”上帝保佑Cisco，没有他的存在也许就会一直冷场下去，“我们手里有所有Barry的身体数据，现成的，Caitlin？”

“啊，啊，是的，我现在就能开始合成安慰剂，如果是Barry的信息素，效果会比一般人更好，作用时间会更长，我是说如果Jesse觉得可行的话，我马上就能去操作。”

好半天Jesse才反应过来，犹豫着点了点头，“救他，请你救他。”她希望自己的决定是正确的，Barry看上去非常认真。

 

 

出于尊重，除了Caitlin和Jesse，别的人都回家等消息去了。两位女性合力将Harrison搬回了他的房间，给他打了两针营养剂，抽了一管血作为样本，Jesse想要替父亲擦身并换一身干净的衣服，Caitlin劝阻了她，“把干净衣服放在那吧，等结束了让Barry替他换。”

弄明白这话中的意思，Jesse红着脸点点头。

Barry一直在主控室坐立不安，即使是离开两层楼，他还是能嗅到那迷人的淡淡香气，他甚至能够通过空气中细微的变化判断出她们是什么时候把他从地下搬出来的，又是什么时候关上了房门。

“Barry，”Caitlin的声音打断了他的焦虑，“我会带Jesse去我那儿，再过没几个小时就要天亮了，大家都很担心，肯定天一亮就会过来探望，你要注意把握时间和分寸。”

“我还有什么要注意的吗？我是说，你知道我以前是个Beta，要是我做的不对或者让他受伤了……”越是事到临头越发紧张，担心这担心那的。

一把将一大瓶矿泉水塞进青年的手里，“在你求人家女儿把爸爸嫁给自己的时候怎么没见你担心这事，”Caitlin再次嘱咐，“记得完事后你们两个要各抽一管血液样本，会没事的Barry，会没事的。”拍了拍像自己弟弟一样的青年，“现在，去做你想做，也该做的事吧。”

 

Barry推开房门的时候，被充斥着整个房间的Harrison Wells的信息素包裹着，不浓郁却绵长，不甜腻却入侵着每一个毛孔，像是雪山上的历经风霜的高岭之花，像是迎着风雪为谁滴落的泪。

保持清醒对此刻的Barry来说是一种折磨，他能清晰地感受到自己的身体在诚实地表达着对床上这男人的欢欣喜爱，蠢蠢欲动的兴奋试图冲破理智。‘不行Barry，’狠狠掐了自己一把，‘冷静Barry。’坐到床边，控制自己不争气的手轻轻推了下对方的肩膀，“Dr.Wells？”

闭着眼的Harrison像是极不安稳地微微皱起眉，轻不可闻地发出一声轻哼。Barry觉得口干舌燥，想起手里还紧紧抓着一大瓶水，连忙连灌了一大口。

“Barry？”比平日更低哑的嗓音不确定的响起，措手不及的Barry一口水喷了出来，还因为呛着引发一长串咳嗽。

“这是，”话说到一半，咬紧了下唇，缓了一会儿继续说道，“这是谁的馊主意？”他大概能猜出他们想出的这个方法能解决自己的问题，但为什么会是Barry？镇静剂的药效就要完全过去了，脑子里像是被棉花填满，思维断断续续无法流畅运作，这该死的发情。股间又一波热潮不受控制地涌出，身体像是溃堤泄闸般疯狂叫嚣着渴求着。Barry的信息素对此刻他来说就是近在咫尺的救赎，但他不能。

“我，我自愿的。”赶紧放下水瓶，小心地扶着人坐起身，空气中Harrison的味道加重了，Barry不自觉地抽了抽鼻子，手黏在了对方的身上，不愿意抽回。

“我不知道自己的理智还能，”再次咬住下唇，“坚持多久，赶紧回去，别管我了。”

“不。”

浓重的年轻Alpha信息素突然喷溅而出，让本就在勉力支撑重心的Wells身子一软，倒在对方的怀里。

“他们怎么会同意你，”调整着呼吸，Barry的味道让他想要投怀送抱，飞蛾扑火般不计后果，但是不行，他的信息素早已不具备吸引Alpha的香甜，曾经的诱惑和生命力都随着Tess的逝去而埋葬消逝。Barry还那么年轻，那么充满生机，不该因为善良和责任而被他拖累，“回去。”

“我知道你以为我是出于同情或者别的什么原因才会做出这个决定，但其实我，”Barry将一个轻吻落在了他觊觎已久的脖颈间，“我只是单纯地想这么做，因为我爱你。”

“Barry？”转过脸，蓝眼睛不可置信地看着熟悉的青年，他怀疑自己已经神志不清到出现了幻觉。

“我爱你HarrisonWells，来自地球二的HarrisonWells，我爱你。”

Harrison能感觉到青年的身体在轻颤，又或者其实止不住颤抖的人是他自己，“我也许不能满足你，毕竟我早已不再年轻，味道也不好闻，是个糟糕的……”

“不，”显得激动起来的Barry将人推倒在床上，“和这一切都没关系，我爱你是因为你就是你。而且，你闻起来也棒极了，你看起来就只比我大那么一点点。”说完竟然还脸红了。

Harrison不知道自己是因为忍耐已经到了极限，还是因为Barry说的话让他头脑发热，总之理智开始分崩离析，他的目光只能聚焦到眼前这个让他不自觉想要发出呻吟的青年身上，他的感官被无限放大，放在他肩头的手掌散发着灼热体温，阳光和大地的气息侵袭着他的全身，他甚至不知道自己什么时候捧住了对方的脸，如果这是一场梦……

“不管这是谁的馊主意，开始吧Barry，”这是Harrison Wells清醒时说的最后一句话，“来吧。”他说。

之后的记忆全像是蒙着薄雾扭曲的幻境，只有欢愉和痛苦那么真实，交织着让人沉溺到透不过气的信息素和无法分清究竟是什么的液体，沉寂太久的饥渴和疯狂。Tess留下的残缺标记被彻底洗去时的痛苦将他逼至极限，而此刻在他体内驰骋着狠狠烙上强大完美印记的青年，又将最极致的快乐赠与他。

无法计算时间过了多久，也不确定这到底是对方第几次将他填满，“Barry。”他甚至不知道自己有没有成功叫出对方的名字，还是除了呻吟和不成调的哭喊外发不出任何完整的单词。是的，让他在床上如此丢脸地哭出声，连Tess都从未做到过。

“Barry。”他确定他的Alpha听见了，下一秒高热的躯体紧紧贴在身上，炙热的呼吸似乎能让耳朵烫伤。

“是我。”无法停下在耳垂和脖颈间的亲吻，每一寸都不能遗漏，他的爱人在呼唤他的名字，在确认他的存在，在把自己彻底地交给他，亲吻渐渐沿着脖子来到嘴角，入侵唇齿间，恐怕今后再也放不开戒不掉了。

“Barry Allen。”气息不稳地在亲吻的间隙深深看向这个从此与他息息相连的青年后，体力完全透支的Harrison Wells彻底晕了过去。

 

 

Caitlin总是最善解人意的，一大清早她就替两位没有出现的当事人挡住了来自大家的关心和问候。

“没有问题，Dr.Wells的状况已经平稳下来了。”“Barry也很好，他简直太好了。”“是的，安慰剂今天就可以完成了。”“Barry随时可以见人，但是Wells还得休养几天。”“什么？不，Cisco，不是你想的那样，不，不是因为……停止你的脑洞，Cisco！”

 

Harrison Wells在卧室被Barry和Jesse轮着照顾了三天后，恢复了往日的状态，又开始频繁出现在工作室，对于Cisco和Iris来说他一点变化都没有。Joe的鼻子告诉他还是有问题，私下找了Caitlin了解情况。

“他的腺体是无法完全康复的，不能靠自己控制信息素的发散，就像一个彻底坏掉的开关。Barry和他绑定后是解决了他被迫无限制处于发情的情况，但现在他就像是个移动的Omega信息素散发机，好在因为Barry的特殊体质，他们两人结合后Dr. Wells的信息素对别的Alpha不会有诱惑力，除了Barry。”

比之前更粘着Harrison的Barry可顾不上别人是怎么看他的，更何况他现在和Jesse的关系可铁了，有了Barry几乎霸占着自己父亲的空余时间，让Jesse有了更多的空间从高压式的父爱中得以解脱。

每次，每一次，被烦得实在无法集中精神干完手中的实验的时候，绷着脸将一脸委屈的Barry训一顿，消停了没多久又卷土重来，要么叽叽喳喳个不停，要么就一动不动盯着他，看得人浑身燥热起来。Harrison只能朝对方扔东西，或是赶他去做救人于水火的闪电侠。

只是十次里能有一半最终得靠一个吻甚至回房间去解决问题后，才能安心完成剩余的工作，这让Harrison头疼不已又不忍心拒绝那双狗狗眼。

Barry现在每天一闻到Harrison身上的味道心情就好到能打败一切罪犯们，尤其是属于自己的信息素和对方融合后，让原本冷冷淡香的眼泪带上了阳光的温度，变得更像是被太阳温暖后融化的甘甜溪水。

“紫罗兰，”Jesse后来总结道，“虽然不知道为什么我Dad和你结合后会多出紫罗兰的味道，不过挺好的，感觉平易近人多了，”女孩儿托着下巴坐在主控室里无聊地关注着闪电侠在大街上助人为乐，“不过Barry，你问过Caitlin吗？”

“问她什么？”耳麦的那头疑惑地问道。

“发情期标记啊，怀孕率很高吧？虽然我Dad年纪是不小了，但是还没到完全丧失生育能力的地步，你们谁都没在意过我可能会有个弟弟或者妹妹的几率吗？”

嘭的一声，正抓着小偷的闪电侠连人带着小偷撞在了一辆警车的车门上……

 

 

完

 

可以去我的LOFTER玩~

http://lardyan.lofter.com/


End file.
